


[Podfic]  By Any Means Necessary?

by Liannabob



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Blink and you'll miss it, Coulson sends Clint to liaise instead of Natasha, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Porn, Set somewhat during Iron Man 2, The MI:Ghost Protocol bit is tiny, while Tony's dying of palladium poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 08:30:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18246167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liannabob/pseuds/Liannabob
Summary: (Originally posted on Amplificathon in 2012)Summary (by author):"Next time, I get to seduce the rich guy."Clint Barton (alias William Brandt) is working for SHIELD and his handler sends him on a mission to 'soften up' billionaire Tony Stark in order to make him more amenable to the Avengers Initiative.You can guess how Clint decides to do that.(Only a few details from Mission Impossible are included, but I felt like I had to include the tag.)





	[Podfic]  By Any Means Necessary?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [By Any Means Necessary?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/334567) by [salvage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/salvage/pseuds/salvage). 



Podfic length: 1 hour 10 minutes

 

Mp3 available via Dropbox: [Here](https://www.dropbox.com/s/4k2854hbdpkf3ww/By%20Any%20Means%20Necessary.mp3?dl=0)

or via Mediafire: [Here](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?mbsf6dw0mujjbbo)

 

Please enjoy!


End file.
